The Mystery of Yensid
by Redbowtiesandabluebox
Summary: Katie Noble, new transfer to Yensid Boarding School, thinks her life will be changed by the new transfer. Little does he know how right she is. Join her on an adventure to discover the lost events and memories that surround the school, and why mysterious occurrences keep happening to her. Discover where the Disney magic has been locked away.
1. Chapter 1

I stared up at the huge fortress that loomed ahead of me. The walls were gray stone with ivy creepers climbing up them. I glanced back at my mom who smiled and nodded in what was supposed to be an encouraging way. I smiled back nervously, pushed my purple glasses further up my nose, and blew my frizzy auburn hair out if my face. Oh! Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Katie Noble, new transfer to Yensid Boarding school. My mom, Donna, thought that I would have fun at boarding school, I think she's lost it!  
"Bye Sweetheart! I love you!" she called out as I waved back and began dragging my luggage up the long winding driveway that led to the school.

I walked up to the grand entrance of the school, just as the bell rang. As if by command, students came poring out of the classrooms in the building and gathering in the hall to chat with their friends or go to their lockers. I fought my way through the crowd with a few "Sorry!" "Excuse me!" Coming through!". Eventually I made it to the principals office. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Chapter one

As I stepped into the office, the first thing that hit me was the stench. It smelled of old, smelly, socks, and a sort of metallic smell! I closed the door behind me and turned to see a tall man with a thick, greasy mustache.  
"Welcome, Miss Noble" he said as he lifted my hand and kissed it. I pulled my hand away quickly, wiping it on my jeans. This guy gave me the ultimate creeps, no doubt about it.

"Thank you" I replied quickly "Principal..." I looked over quickly at the nameplate in his desk. "Hasp".  
He continued to talk after a slight nod at the mention of his name. "While you are here, you will be in the House of Tawl. I will assign someone to collect you briefly." He then quickly left the room.

What a strange (and creepy) man! Thinking to myself, I started to think about home. All of a sudden, a boy burst through the door!

"Is Hasp in here?" the redheaded boy asked. I shook my head as negative in response. "Great!" Replied the boy, "My name's Peter, Peter Psomi". "Katie Noble, pleased to meet you."  
"What house are you in? "I'm in Tawl." "Same here!" I replied, happy to have met one of my housemates. "I'll definitely see you around!" And with that Peter Psomi ran out of the room with a shout grabbing a file off of Hasp's desk

I waited for a few minutes before someone walked in.  
An older woman with black hair and blue eyes smiled at me.  
"I'm Mrs. Goethe, the house mother for Tawl." she bent and picked up one of my suitcases and walked off.  
She called over her shoulder, "Come along dearie!" I gathered my belongings and rushed after her, thinking about how people in the house would act, and the funniness of Peter Psomi, the first nice person I had met here at Yensid.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked into the house I was astounded! The ceiling rose above us in a high arch, covered with paintings and whatnot. As I walked down the hallway, following Mrs. Goethe, I noticed a staircase leading up to a higher level, most likely where the boys' rooms were. The house was deserted, due to school being in session.

We walked to an office at the end of the hall, looking at the pictures with the same students year after year, with a few additions here and there. After that I was being rushed in, introduced to a gangly, tall man named Dr. F, who was head of house. Then, Mrs. (or as she wanted me to call her Mother) Goethe walked me to my room at the other side of the hall.

I walked into my room, and gaped at my new accommodations. It was like the room of a princess, a large circular room, with 5 beds in a circle around the sides. I almost shrieked with excitement, the room was like Harry Potter, a series which I loved. The others had comforters on them, so I put my luggage on the one next to the window. I glanced at my watch, it was 3:17. School got out at 3:30, I sat and waited, excited for my room mates to arrive.

I checked my watch again, only 3:18?! How could time pass so slowly? I was anxious waiting for my roommates, I looked at my phone with anticipation. 3:19! Bored with nothing to do, I looked through the pictures in my phone.

There was my mom, Donna, whose red hair I had inherited, my best friend back home, Kiara, energetic and hyper all the times even when there was no sugar to be found! I sent a quick text to her saying hi, and shortly got a response. -Hi!- came her reply. We continued to text for a while. Soon enough I said bye, and heard the door slam down the hall. Time to meet my new friends... Hopefully.

I quietly crept down the hall to see the rush of kids flooding into the living room, where Dr. F was standing, ushering students in. I peeked in to see a sea of heads, colors ranging from bright red to blonde, black to brown hair. "We have a new student here in Tawl Dormitory, her name is Katie, and I expect you all to be..." at this he smiled creepily, and the shadows around him seemed to grow, "very welcoming towards her." Creepy, old, man is creepy. I thought to myself, pushed my glasses up my nose, took a deep breath, and stepped inside the room.

.


End file.
